Me Hipnotizas
by Neska Cullen
Summary: Bella está cansada que su novio prefiera estar con sus amigos antes que con ella por lo que decidirá darle una lección e irse a un bar,donde verá a un hombre, cuyos ojos la harán olvidarse de todo. Inspirada en la canción "Me hipnotizas" de Anahí. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Me hipnotizas**

*** Disclaimer ***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*** Sumary ***

**Bella está cansada que su novio prefiera estar con sus amigos antes que con ella por lo que decidirá darle una lección e irse a un bar, donde verá a un hombre, cuyos ojos la harán olvidarse de todo. Rated: M.**

**N.A. La historia esta inspirada en la canción de Anahí "Me hipnotizas".**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

- Amor, voy a estar un rato mas aquí con los chicos, nos vemos luego bebe, te amo.

- Tranquilo, que de seguro yo también voy a conseguir algo que hacer para divertirme antes que llegues, bye – colgué antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas.

¡No lo puedo creer! Sábado en la noche y de nuevo sola porque el estúpido de mi novio está con sus amigos, yo entiendo que de vez en cuando se necesita de un tiempo entre hombres y todo eso, pero ya me harté que los ponga a ellos por encima de mi. Pero hoy le voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz y se va arrepentir de dejarme sola un sábado en la noche con toda esta excitación que me embarga.

Luego de darme un relajante baño de espuma, escoger un sexy conjunto de lencería rojo, me maquillé un poco más de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo normalmente. Me decidí por un vestido rojo con brillitos que me llegaba a media pierna, era straple y se moldeaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

Llame un taxi para que me llevara hasta el bar, mientras lo esperaba decidí dejarle una nota a mi novio para que no se preocupara cuando llegara y no me encontrara en la cama esperándolo, la nota decía:_**"**__**Mi**__** amor,**__** como**__** tu **__**estás**__** ocupado **__**con**__** tus**__** amigos**__** decidí**__** que**__** sería**__** buena**__** idea **__**ir**__** a**__** un**__** bar**__** y**__** conocer **__**nuevos **__**amigos,**__** no**__** me**__** esperes **__**despierto.**__** Besitos.**__** BS.**__**"**_

Cuando el taxi llegó, dejé la nota en la mesita de la entrada, antes de tomar mi bolso y las llaves, apagué todas las luces, salí del edificio y me monté en el taxi, le di la dirección y luego todo se sumió en un tranquilo silencio que solo era interrumpido por la suave música que emitía el radio del taxi. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a Eclipse, un lugar que funcionaba como bar y discoteca. Siempre me había gustado porque era un lugar relativamente tranquilo y no dejaban entrar a cualquier persona.

Al llegar, pague al taxista, baje del coche y me acerqué a la puerta. Al instante el vigilante la abrió para dejarme pasar, la verdad estaba muy guapo y se veía muy sexy con esa camisa negra que hacia que se le marcara el pecho y los brazos, no pude evitar mostrarle una sexy sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado.

El ambiente dentro del local estaba muy animado, había personas bailando, otras en las mesas charlando o tal vez conociéndose mas a fondo con sus manos. Me dirigí a la barra para tomar una copa y poder observar mejor a los hombres que se encontraban cerca.

- Un martini, por favor – le pedí al chico de la barra, el cual era musculoso y muy sexy, no tanto como el vigilante de la entrada, pero tenía lo suyo.

- Aquí tienes – me dijo con una sexy sonrisa, mientras colocaba la copa frente a mí. Tomé la copa para llevármela a los labios sin apartar la mirada de él, que también se me había quedado mirando, lástima que había otros clientes a los cuales debía atender.

Estuve un rato mas desviando mi atención entre el chico de la barra y algunos que estaban en la pista de baile y en las mesas cercanas que no dejaban de mirarme, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerme.

- Disculpa – escuché la voz del chico de la barra, me giré a verlo – esto te lo envía el caballero de camisa negra – dijo ofreciéndome otro martini, al fin alguien se había atrevido a romper el hielo.

Me giré para ver en la dirección que me señalaba y lo vi, tenía una camisa negra enrollada hasta los codos, la cual le hacía resaltar mas su piel blanca, al igual que los músculos de sus brazos y pecho, ya que su camisa tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, tenía el cabello un poco largo, aunque no podía reconocer bien su color debido a la poca luz del lugar pero podía ver que era castaño, dirigí la mirada a su cara empezando por sus labios que prometían subirte al cielo y bajarte sin aliento con un simple beso, luego vi sus pómulos y sus facciones masculinas, pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos sentí que todo a mi alrededor desapareció, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso que te impedían apartar la mirada de ellos, me sentía como hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Cuando tuve un poco de voluntad sobre mi misma tome la copa y la elevé hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios, él hizo lo mismo con su trago mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Lo vi levantarse y caminar hacia mi, cuando ya estaba cerca me giré en mi asiento y cruce mis piernas para que las observara, no pude evitarlo, lo quería para mi, y funcionó porque su vista se dirigió a mis piernas para luego ir subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, el examen visual al que me estaba sometiendo me hacia estremecer, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los míos como si de dos imanes se tratara.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

- Bella Swan, un placer.

- No pude dejar de mirarte desde que llegue – dijo con voz seductora – eres muy hermosa. – Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras.

Luego me invitó a pasar a una de las mesas y luego de estar conversando un rato, en el cual nuestras palabras iban acompañadas de roces "accidentales", me invitó a bailar.

La pista se encontraba totalmente llena, por lo que tuvimos que bailar muy cerca, en un momento del baile decidí girarme y mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho y comencé a moverme lentamente contra él, froté mi trasero contra su entrepierna y el colocó sus manos en mis caderas acercándome todavía mas a él, su agarre era firme y eso provocaba reacciones tanto en su cuerpo como en el mío.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, subiendo el vestido ligeramente, para luego acariciar mi abdomen y seguir subiendo hasta llegar al borde de mis senos, sus caricias estaban empezando a excitarme.

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo en mi oído – vamos a mi departamento ¿Quieres? – su voz era ronca y seductora, no pude negarme.

- Si – solo le bastó escuchar esa simple palabra para agarrar mi mano y luego de tomar mi bolso nos dirigimos a la salida, mientras nos dirigíamos hasta su auto, comencé a pensar que tal vez esto era una locura, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando él se giro hacia mi y vi sus ojos de nuevo, ahora brillaban mas por las luces de la calle, sus ojos eran verdes pero estaban oscurecidos por la excitación que al parecer habían ocasionado nuestros besos y nuestro baile. Me tomó de las caderas y me estrelló contra la puerta del copiloto de un coche, comenzamos a besarnos, llevé mis manos a su cuello para acercarnos más, a la vez que el chocó su cadera con la mía y ambos gemíamos, se separo de mí para llevar su boca hasta mi oído y susurrarme con voz ronca:

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que te haga mía aquí mismo - solo pude gemir por sus palabras, antes de que él abriera la puerta del copiloto y me ayudara a subir, antes de rodear el coche y subirse él también.

Antes de encender el auto, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me volvió a besar intensamente, para este momento yo ya no era dueña de mis acciones, cuando se hizo necesario el aire se separó de mi y me mostró una sexy sonrisa antes de arrancar el auto. Mientras el manejaba yo estaba en el asiento del copiloto con la respiración entrecortada debido a sus besos.

En el momento que mi respiración se estaba calmando y creí que podría pensar con cabeza fría lo que estaba haciendo, sentí su mano en mi pierna izquierda y poco a poco iba subiendo peligrosamente, cuando llegó al borde del vestido pensé en decirle algo pero al girarme sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando su mano siguió subiendo por dentro de mi vestido hasta llegar a mis bragas y soltó un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmedas que estaban, comenzó a acariciarme por encima de ellas, yo por mi parte separé mas mis piernas para darle mayor acceso y no podía parar de gemir, de repente sus manos hizo a un lado mis bragas y comenzó acariciarme nuevamente ahora sin ningún tipo de barrera, uno de sus dedos penetró mi intimidad y yo comencé a retorcerme en mi asiento, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo, él se detuvo y retiró sus dedos de mi intimidad, abrí mis ojos para insultarlo por lo que había hecho, pero él me habló muy tranquilamente.

- Llegamos – me mostró su sonrisa y antes que pudiera decir nada se bajo del coche, para luego venir abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar, mi respiración estaba errática y mis piernas se sentían como gelatina debido a mi orgasmo frustrado, cuando cerró la puerta del coche solo me dio un casto beso en los labios, muy diferente a los otros, cosa que me desconcertó, luego tomó mi mano para entrar al edificio donde él vivía,gracias a la luces existentes en el interior del edificio pude observar que su cabello era castaño con reflejos mas claros, éste se encontraba muy desordenado pero se veía tan sexy que me invitaba a pasar mis dedos por el de nuevo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, entramos y apenas las puertas se cerraron Edward me arrinconó contra una de las paredes del ascensor, comenzó a besarme de forma demandante, yo solo podía intentar seguirle el ritmo, mientras mi respiración se iba acelerando. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se separó de mí y tomo mi mano para llevarme hasta el apartamento. Luego de que luchara por un momento con las llaves en la cerradura, debido a que nos seguíamos besando, mientras lo intentaba, logró abrir la puerta y apenas la cerró, me presionó contra ella para seguir nuestro beso, mis manos fueron directo a su cabello, no podíamos parar, era como si estuviéramos conectados, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Sus manos estaban en todo mi cuerpo, empezando por mis piernas, subiendo por mis caderas, pasó sus manos por mis costados rozando mis pechos, acaricio mis brazos para luego tomar mis manos e inmovilizarlas por encima de mi cabeza, comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula, dando pequeñas mordidas en mi piel, las cuales provocaba que salieran jadeos de mi boca. Cuando soltó mis manos, las llevó a mis piernas para alzarlas, di un pequeño brinco para quedar con mis piernas cruzadas alrededor de sus caderas y volver a besarlo, mientras acariciaba su sexy cabello.

Las luces permanecían apagadas, pero él conocía a la perfección el apartamento como para llevarnos al lugar donde ambos queríamos estar, siguió caminando conmigo en sus caderas, su miembro que ya estaba mas que despierto se rozaba con mis muslos en cada uno de sus pasos, ¡Dios! era tan excitante saber que estaba así solo por mí, al entrar al cuarto, Edward me bajo de sus caderas y me hizo caminar de espalda hasta que la parte trasera de mi rodilla chocó con una superficie suave, estaba casi segura que se trataba de la cama. Edward no paraba de besarme y yo tampoco quería detenerme, pero el oxígeno se hizo nuevamente necesario y sus labios, que parecían incapaces de alejarse de mi piel, fueron a mi cuello donde seguía besando y pasando su lengua, se sentía tan bien.

Poco a poco me fue inclinando hasta quedar acostada en la cama, mientras él seguía de pie junto a la cama, en esta posición pude ver como su pantalón se iba volviendo mas pequeño, llevo sus manos a los botones de su camisa, pero sentía que lo hacía muy lento y yo lo necesitaba ahora mismo, así que me arrodille en la cama para quedar frente a él y llevar mis manos a los dos extremos de la camisa y halarlos hasta que todos los botones salieron volando.

- ¿Ansiosa? – me preguntó con una sexy sonrisa.

- No te imaginas cuanto – dije antes de comenzar a besar su pecho, mientras pasaba mis manos por sus brazos para terminar de quitarle su camisa, pase mis uñas por sus abdominales provocando que soltara un gruñido por lo bajo lo que provocó una sonrisa en mis labios, hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones y comenzar a quitarle el cinturón.

Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, para luego pasar a mi espalda y acariciarla, hasta que encontró el cierre de mi vestido y comenzó a bajarlo al mismo tiempo que yo bajaba el de sus pantalones, su roce provocaba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Me separó de él para acostarme en la cama y terminar de sacar mi vestido, quedando solo en mi ropa interior, soltó un gruñido cuando la vio, antes de abalanzarse sobre mi y poseer nuevamente mi boca, con mas fiereza de la que había demostrado en toda la noche, a la vez que su cadera chocaba contra mi centro, haciéndome gemir por la sensación a pesar que todavía nos separaban las telas, al parecer mi ropa interior lo había excitado mas de la cuenta, pero yo ya quería que me la quitara para sentir su cuerpo por completo, acariciaba su espalda mientras él me besaba en los labios, para luego pasar a mi cuello, pasé mis uñas por su espalda cuando sentí que comenzó a pasar la lengua y chupar la piel de mi cuello, sabía que me dejaría una marca pero no me importaba, solo me interesaba que se encontraba entre mis piernas y que pronto sería suya y me haría tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Poco a poco fue bajando su boca por mi piel hasta llegar al borde mi brasier en la parte superior de mis senos, sentí como sus manos se dirigían hacia mi espalda y yo me arquee para que tuviera acceso al broche de mi brasier, cuando lo soltó, me lo quitó y se quedo viendo mis senos por un momento, podía ver el deseo ardiendo en mis ojos, mientras pasabas sus manos por los bordes de mis senos pero sin tocar sus cumbres y eso me ponía mas ansiosa, quería sentir su boca en mis senos y él pareció leer mis pensamientos, ya que luego de darles un pequeño apretón, comenzó a pasar la lengua por ellos hasta que por fin llegó a mis pezones y comenzó a chuparlos uno por uno, mientras acariciaba el otro con sus manos y lo retorcía entre sus dedos, tenía mis manos en su cabellos, empujándolo mas hacia mis senos, sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones junto con el jadeo que solté cuando gimió contra mi piel, provocando una deliciosa vibración que llegó hasta mi centro.

- Mmm... Edward.

- Dime lo que quieres princesa. – dijo alejando su boca de mi pecho pero sin dejar de acariciarlos.

- Te quiero a ti dentro de mí. – mientras lo decía puse mis manos en sus hombros para empujarlos y que él quedara de espalda sobre la cama y yo pase una pierna a cada lado de su cintura quedando en horcajadas sobre él. – Pero creo que antes disfrutare un poco de tu cuerpo – dije con una sonrisa picara, mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho y me inclinaba sobre él para besar y pasar la lengua por su cuello haciéndolo soltar un gemido ronco.

Baje por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al borde sus pantalones y comencé a bajarlos junto con su boxer, no aguantaba mas, necesitaba verlo tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, cuando termine de quitárselo quede de pie junto a la cama, entre sus piernas, él se sentó en la cama para pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y besarme, yo llevé mis manos a su cabello y comencé a darle pequeños tirones. Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a bajar la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, para así ambos quedar desnudos completamente. Llevó su boca hasta mi oreja – hoy serás solo mía – dijo antes de morderme el lóbulo, gemí por lo bajo y lo empuje para que nuevamente quedara acostado de espaldas en la cama. Pude ver su miembro totalmente erecto, y mordí mi labio, sabía que no me defraudaría, comencé a subir nuevamente por su cuerpo y me detuve a la altura de su pene, quería llevarlo a mi boca, pero me encontraba tan impaciente que solo pasé mi lengua a lo largo de su eje, por lo cual Edward soltó un sexy gemido, seguí subiendo mientras escuchaba como a Edward se le descontrolaba la respiración.

Cuando llegué a su altura, colocó su mano en la parte trasera de mi cabeza para estampar sus labios contra los míos en un beso hambriento, su lengua entró a mi boca sin esperar permiso alguno, pero eso no me importo y mi lengua salio a luchar con la suya por el dominio de nuestras bocas. Pero tuve que separarme de sus labios para soltar un fuerte gemido cuando su miembro rozó mi sexo, se sintió deliciosamente placentero, por lo que comencé a frotarme contra él como una gata en celo.

Luego de un rato, en el que pareció que Edward ya no soportaba mas de mi tortura, tomo mis caderas y se posiciono en mí entrada yo coloque mis manos en su pecho, haciéndole entender que sería yo quien tendría el control de la situación. Él pareció entenderlo y colocó sus manos en mi trasero mientras yo comenzaba a bajar por su miembro, sentir como me iba llenando era la mejor sensación del mundo. Iba bajando poco a poco hasta que su miembro me llenó por completo, me quedé quieta sobre su pecho, me acostumbraba a él y se normalizaban un poco nuestras respiraciones, mientras tanto él acariciaba mi espalda.

Comencé a balancearme levemente de adelante hacia atrás y una sonrisa se produjo en mi cara cuando lo escuche gemir. El movimiento a mi también me incitó a necesitar mas de él, por lo que me senté de nuevo quedando a horcajadas sobre él con su miembro en mi interior y gemía con cada roce que se producía entre nuestros cuerpos, los movimientos en mi cadera se hicieron mas fuertes, coloque mis manos en su pecho para impulsarme de arriba-abajo y Edward colocó las suyas en mis caderas para ayudarme en cada embestida y de vez en cuando las llevaba hasta mis glúteos los cuales apretaba provocando que mis movimientos se hicieran mas frenéticos.

- Tienes un hermoso trasero – dijo mientras se sentaba para intentar besarme en los labios, pero mis saltos se lo dificultaban mucho, por lo que opto por tomar mis senos entre sus labios, de repente sentí como mordió uno de mis pezones haciendo que comenzara a gritar sin importar quien me pudiera escuchar.

- Edward así, sigue así – dije mientras colocaba una mano en su cabello para acercarlo más a mí y la otra la puse en su hombro para impulsarme. Pronto el se separó para volver a colocarse de espaldas en la cama mientras acariciaba mis senos y torturaba mis pezones, yo lleve mis manos a mi cabello y comencé a jalarlo, de repente una de sus manos se alejo de mi pecho y antes de que pudiera protestar la sentí acariciando mi entrepierna justo donde nuestros cuerpos se unían.

Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo y cuando sentí sus dedos acariciar mi clítoris, exploté sin poder evitarlo, gritando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía como interior se apretaba a su miembro, mientras todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y prácticamente subía a tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Luego que mis espasmos se tranquilizaron y caí rendida sobre el pecho de Edward, me di cuenta que él todavía no había tenido su liberación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me tomó de las caderas y nos giró quedando él sobre mi y comenzando a embestir nuevamente, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras él se acercaba a besarme en los labios sin dejar de embestir, los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, conforme pasaban los minutos sus embestidas se hacían mas fuertes, pero yo necesitaba mas, necesitaba tenerlo mas hondo dentro de mi.

- Más Edward, más fuerte, más rápido – dije con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Así preciosa? – preguntó mientras aceleraba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

- Siiiii… Edwardddd – comencé a gritar cuando sentí que un segundo orgasmo se avecinaba

- Te amo, Bella – gritó cuando su orgasmo llegó haciendo palpitar su miembro en mi interior, y ocasionando que mi segundo orgasmo lo siguiera segundos después.

Edward cayó sobre mi cuerpo mientras se recuperaba al igual que yo de nuestro orgasmo, comencé a pasas mis dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

Luego de un momento, Edward salió de mi haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera su perdida, y se acostó de espaldas en la cama tomando mi cintura para que quedara acostada a su lado, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y pasé mi brazo por su cintura, a la vez que enrollaba mis piernas con las suyas, así estuvimos un rato en un cómodo silencio, el cual me obligue a romper - Yo también te amo Edward - dije dándole un suave beso en el pecho - pero no creas que por eso me olvido que hasta hace algunas horas estaba molesta contigo - dije mientras me alejaba de él, sabia que estaba arruinando un hermoso momento pero no podía permitirle creer que con solo una sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos me podía convencer, aunque fuera cierto, él no tenia porque saberlo.

- Bella, amor se que me equivoque y te pido perdón prometo que no volverá a pasar

- ¿Quien me asegura eso Edward? ¿Quien me asegura que la próxima semana no te vas a ir con tus amigos y vas a dejarme aquí sola de nuevo?

- No lo voy hacer porque hoy me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte, hoy en la noche cuando me colgaste el teléfono sabia que algo no estaba bien, por lo que me vine inmediatamente sin importarme que dijeran los chicos y de repente llegué a la casa y no estas por ninguna parte y cuando leí tu nota, me asuste al pensar que realmente podría pederte.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

- Algo en mi interior me lo dijo, no se porque pero algo me dijo que estarías en ese lugar, en el mismo lugar donde los conocimos - dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos. - No tienes idea los celos que sentí cuando vi como te miraba el tipo de la barra en el bar - dijo acercándose a mi y posando su cabeza en mi vientre, no pude evitar acariciar su cabello con mis dedos - lo siento Bella, de verdad lo siento, yo te amo y no podría vivir sin ti - alzó su mirada hasta que sus ojos, lo cuales amaba con locura, se encontraron con los míos.

- Te creo Edward y yo también te amo.

Y de verdad le creía, sus ojos me decían que sus palabras eran ciertas, además yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de él, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, besarlo y demostrarle en ese beso todo el amor que siente mi corazón por él, así como lo hacía desde el primer día que vi sus ojos, desde el primer momento en que sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

* * *

><p>Hola Chicas (y si hay algun chico por ahi que me lo haga saber XD ) Aqui les dejo un nuevo One-shot y esta vez está inspirado en la canción de Anahí "Me hipnotizas" (la cual me encanta)... espero que les guste la historia y me digan en un review lo que opinan, si les gusto o no..<p>

Tambien queria invitarlos a que pasaran por mis otras historias y comentarles que pronto estare subiendo una nueva historia que se llamará "Olvidar para Recordar" asi que pendientes...

Por ultimo queria agradecerle a todas aquellaspersona que han colocado mis historias entre sus favoritos y le ha colocado alertas, a igual que aquellas que me consideran entre sus autores favoritos, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen.. Quiero dar unos especiales agradecimientos a:** paulitacullen, Alejandracullen21, Marie Alexis Masen, DeborahLopez, Miss Cinnamon., mariees, supattinsondecullen, ginneth, lulu, Marie Alexis Masen, Cherryz Swan, mmenagv, TOXICULLEN** por tomarse un minutito de su tiempo y dejarme un review en alguna de mis historias.. Graciass!

Ahora si me despido (creo que me extendi demasido) Ups.. XD

Besitos..

Atte. Neska Cullen


	2. Nota

Hola Chicas, de antemano perdón a las que creyeron que se trataba de un nuevo capitulo…

Esta nota es para informarle que esta historia esta nominada en los "FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamericana Awards" como "Mejor Oneshot" y "Mejor Os Lemon". Además de eso, estoy nominada como "Mejor Autor Neofito".

La página es: http:/ www. ffthawards. com/ (ya saben, todo juntito). Así que si tienen un minutito para pasarse por allí y votar, se lo agradecería muchisimo…

Besos…

Atte. Neska Cullen


End file.
